scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Robinson of Notre Dame
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" It Appeared on Youtube on February 16 2019. Cast * Quasimodo - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Esmeralda - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Captain Phoebus - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Judge Claude Frollo - Gorilla Grodd (Justice League Unlimited) * Hugo - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Victor - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Laverne - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Archdeacon - Kristoff (Frozen) * Clopin - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Puppet Clopin - Skips (Regular Show) * Achilles - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Djaji - Bunnicula * The Guard Leaders - The Penguin & Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) * Quasimodo's Mother - Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Bird with Quasimodo - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) Other Cast * Snowball - Shaman Pig (Angry Birds Stella: Night of the Bling) * Miller - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Torturer - Dr. Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Frollo's Soilders - Various DC Super Villans * Gargoyle who comes to Life Snarling at Frollo - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) * Child - Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast) * People of Paris - Various Characters Scenes: * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 2 - Lewis's Unhappiness * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 3 - Lewis Spoils His Thinking to Gorilla Grodd * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There” * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Bob/Helen the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Lewis Gets Humiliated * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 7 - Helen Helps Lewis/Helen's Chase * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 8 - Helen and Bob Meet * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 10 - Lewis Made A Friend With Helen * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 11 - Lewis Helped Helen Escape/Lewis Fight Against Bob * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Guy Like You” * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 15 - Helen and Bob's Love/“Heaven’s Light” (Reprise) * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 16 - ‘You Helped Her Escaped!’ * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Helen's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Stake/Poor Lewis/'Sanctuary!' * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 19 - Lewis Thought Helen is Dead/Battling Gorilla Grodd * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 20 - Lewis the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) * The Robinson of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Gallery: Lewis.png|Lewis Robinson as Quasimodo I2 - Elastigirl.png|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Esmeralda I2_-_Mr._Incredible_2.png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Captain Phoebus Gorilla Grodd (4).png|Gorilla Grodd as Judge Claude Frollo August234.gif|Pongo as Hugo Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Victor Ladydisney.png|Lady as Laverne Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs